


A Good Night

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No fisting on the first date seems reasonable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Exhibitionism.
> 
> **A/N:** Written for HD_pots_n_porn's prompt #89: Edible flowers, for HD_fluff's prompt #113: Blooming/In bloom, for Enchanted_Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #111: Goodnight, and for the 2015 HP_May_Madness fest's final prompts: Cocktail, Medal, Omnioculars, Bullwhip, Fist. Kink: Thank-god-we're-alive-sex. WHEW!
> 
> **Beta:** Torino10154.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Good Night

~

The cocktails were flowing, the appetisers delicious, even the music was good. It could have been a good night, if Draco wasn’t being incessantly nagged. 

“You should go and congratulate Potter,” said Pansy. She smirked. “Otherwise all that staring is going to cause people to talk.” 

Draco glared at her. “I am _not_ staring at him or anyone,” he huffed, deliberately looking down into the remnants of his cocktail. “In fact, I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. I didn’t even realise Potter was still here.”

“Is that so?” Pansy hummed. “Wait, is that Blaise trying to chat him up?”

“What?” Eyes narrowed, Draco spun. “Where? How dare he?” 

Pansy sniggered. “So much for not caring about Potter.” She rolled her eyes. “For your information, you’re fooling no one with this act, Draco. Just go over there and talk to him.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Because we have so much in common?” 

“You’re both bent.” Pansy smirked. “That’s a place to start. After all, it’s a big night for him. He did get his Order of Merlin medal today. Maybe he’ll want to celebrate with someone.” 

“And you think that someone could be me?” Draco snorted. “When did you become delusional, Pans?”

“I’m not delusional, I’ve just seen the way he looks at you.” Pansy perused one of the floating appetiser trays, finally selecting a piece of tuna sashimi with an edible flower garnish. “If you don’t do this now, Draco, you will regret it.”

“Fine.” Draco snagged another martini from a floating drink tray and, downing it for fortification, squared his shoulders. “If he rejects me, I will be Flooing you at midnight to whinge and you’ll get no sleep,” he snapped. 

“Darling, if you’re not balls deep in Potter by midnight, you’re welcome to Floo.” Pansy raised her glass. “Good luck.” 

“You are awful,” Draco muttered, but he was smiling as he moved towards Potter. Anxiety bloomed in his chest as he drew near. 

Potter was alone, and the moment he saw Draco, he smiled in welcome. 

Draco exhaled. “Hello, Potter. Congratulations on your achievement,” he said. 

Potter inclined his head. “Thanks. It’s all a bit weird, to be honest. I was just pondering how to discreetly slip away.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “From a party in your honour? I’m not sure there’s a reasonable way to do that.” 

“Oh, I dunno,” said Potter. “I’ve my methods.” 

“Ah.” Draco shoved his hands in his pockets. “Don’t let me keep you, then.” 

“Oh, I’m not leaving now,” Potter said, a speculative look in his eyes. “The night just got interesting.” 

Slowly, Draco smiled. It seemed Pansy was right in her assessment. “Is that so?”

“Definitely.” Potter gestured at a floating tray. “Join me in a cocktail?” 

“Why not?” 

As they sipped, they assessed each other. Draco could feel people watching them and wondered if it was making Potter self-conscious, too. 

Potter sighed. “Are you absolutely committed to staying here? I feel like I’m under a spotlight.” 

Draco snorted. “Definitely not.” He pursed his lips. “We could go for a walk.”

“Brilliant.” Potter gestured. “Lead the way.” 

The Ministry gardens were in full bloom, and the heady scent of flowers surrounded them as they walked outside. Draco relaxed, sipping more of his drink. “Now we just have to hope no one starts spying on us with Omnioculars,” he murmured.

Potter laughed. “That’s a bit much, even for the press.” 

Draco hummed. “Who said anything about press? I meant my friends.” He rolled his eyes.

Grinning, Potter shook his head. “I have to admit, you’re surprising me, Malfoy.”

“Oh?” 

“Yes.” Potter bit his lip. “Given our history, I couldn’t be sure I wouldn’t end up with your fist in my face.” 

“Trust me, Potter. If I put my fist anywhere it won’t be in your face,” Draco purred. 

Potter’s eyes widened. “Did you...did you just make a fisting joke?” 

_Salazar._ Draco almost groaned. “Um...yes?” He coughed. “It must be the alcohol.” He eyed what was left of his drink. “Clearly I should stop drinking.”

Potter smiled, moving closer. “Or we could both continue enjoying our evening. Although I don’t think fisting is appropriate for a first date.”

Draco blinked at the imagery, and then Potter’s words caught up with him. “Wait, is that what this is?” he asked, his heard thudding in his chest. 

“Maybe.” Potter leaned in. “Is that okay?” 

“More than,” Draco whispered just before their lips touched. 

When he’d allowed himself to imagine what kissing Potter would be like he’d assumed it would be frantic, desperate, perhaps even hate-filled, lots of teeth and biting. But it was nothing like that. It started out slow, sensual, and when Potter cupped his jaw with his hand and slipped his tongue inside Draco’s mouth to explore, Draco could only relax and let him as sensation washed over him. 

Potter walked him back against a garden wall, rocking up against him as their kisses deepened. Draco felt his robes part, felt Potter’s fingers trailing over his skin, and he shivered. 

“All right?” Potter asked, his hand moving over Draco. “Is this...Can I--?”

As he spoke, he cupped Draco’s erection in his hand, making Draco moan. “Yes. Fuck, yes.” 

Draco thrust into Potter’s fist, even as he fumbled to free Potter’s cock. When he did, Potter took over, shifting to grasp both their cocks in his hand. As he stroked them both, he kissed Draco’s jaw, throat, chest, all the while panting obscenities. “...want to pin you down...fuck you so hard...but have to have you now--” 

Arching his back, Draco shuddered through his orgasm, spilling all over Potter’s hand. The slickness allowed Potter to wank himself faster until, only moments later, he, too, was coming with a groan, scraping his teeth over Draco’s throat and making him tremble.

Once he’d caught his breath, Potter drew back. “Are you cold?”

“No.” Draco licked his lips. “Although I wouldn’t be averse to taking this someplace more private. We’re a bit exposed here.” He smirked. “And I don’t do exhibitionism until at least the second date.”

Laughing, Potter pressed a quick kiss to Draco’s mouth. “I volunteer my place. And I say we save the bullwhips and chains for later.” He raised an eyebrow. “You should know I’m still not sure about fisting, although perhaps I can be persuaded.” 

Draco hummed. “Oh, I think we’ve room to negotiate our kinks.” Looping his arms around Potter’s neck, he said, “I’m ready for the rest of our date.” 

“Brilliant.” Potter drew him close. “I wasn’t sure this party would be worth attending, but it looks like I’m in for a good night.”

Draco smiled. _Evidently, I am, too._

~


End file.
